masteroforionfandomcom-20200214-history
Elerian/Master of Orion II
The warrior castes of the Elerians are the only face most outsiders ever see. This humanoid society is matriarchal, and to date only females are allowed to join the military. Those who do are provided with the best possible training. Thus, Elerian ships gain a 20% defensive and 20% offensive bonus in combat. While the females fight, the all-male philosopher caste has developed incredible mental powers. Their meditations have produced remote knowledge of every system in the galaxy, and their telepathic powers are second to none. The Elerians’ social structure is strengthened by a Feudal government in which only the warrior castes hold positions of powerMaster of Orion II: Battle at Antares instruction manual.. Traits Ship Defence +25 Ship Defense modifiers change the chances of enemy fire hitting your ships during ship-to-ship combat. Races with bonuses in defense tend to be those with keen senses, giving them better luck at avoiding fire and misleading an attacker. Penalties, on the other hand, usually indicate that members of the race are physically slow or perhaps have difficulty visualizing complex three-dimensional motions. Ship Offence +20 Ship Attack modifiers improve or hurt the chances of your ships’ attacks hitting their intended targets. Racial bonuses are based on the ability to anticipate defenders’ evasive tactics. Penalties might be the consequence of poor depth perception and tracking skills—or a simple unfamiliarity with aggressive behavior. Telepathic Telepathic races are capable of reading the minds of other beings,allowing them to exactly isolate the motivations of anyone with whom they are attempting to negotiate. As a result, telepathic races gain a 25% bonus when conducting diplomatic negotiations with other races. Furthermore, telepaths in orbit around an undefended planet can directly affect the thoughts of the besieged population. Highly trained telepaths are assigned as crew on each ship of size Large or bigger. These telepaths can break down the resistance of the enemy population and conquer the colony without bloodshed. (Of course, this doesn’t work on Telepathic races.) Telepathic races instantly assimilate conquered populations into their empire. Also, telepathic spies are extremely adept and get a 10% bonus, regardless of their mission. Unlike everyone else, Telepathic races can immediately use ships captured in combat. Omniscient Omniscient races are those who have some (usually secret) method of gleaning information from the entire galaxy without ever physically leaving home. Thus, these races know the make-up of every star system and planet throughout the entire galaxy at the start of the game. They see the whereabouts, movements, and destinations of enemy fleets, regardless of any stealth abilities or technologies. Government Feudal Main article: Feudal A feudal government structure rests on the inherited titles and holdings of an elite class, somewhat as in medieval Europe. An emperor keeps the throne of a feudal government by balancing and subtly encouraging the rivalries between the more powerful members of this class. * The morale of each planet under a Feudal government incurs a penalty of 20% until a Marine Barracks or Armor Barracks is built there. (Local troops are necessary to keep the serfs in line.) * It takes 8 turns for a Feudal government to assimilate a unit of population in a conquered colony. * Feudal populations will instantly assimilate if their colony is conquered by an opponent. (There is little loyalty to the central government, and local barons are always on the lookout for personal gain.) * Due to the generally warlike nature of feudal governments, ship production costs are 2/3 normal. * For the same reason, research is half the standard. * If the capital of a Feudal empire is captured, the entire empire is thrown into a state of anarchy as rival claimants to the throne battle for supremacy. This period of anarchy lasts until a new capital is built. Morale suffers a 50% penalty during this period. Confederation The advanced form of a Feudal government is Confederation. Confederated empires receive the following benefits in addition to the usual Feudal characteristics. * Assimilation of conquered colonists takes only 4 turns. * Ship production costs are reduced to 1/3 galactic normal. * Confederation populations no longer instantly assimilate when captured. References Category:MoO II Races